Together Once Again-Our Happy Ending
by Ethie-chan
Summary: The second war has finally ended and peace is restored among both worlds once again. Coodinators and Naturals are now able to co-exist peacefully. Kira has chosen to remain on PLANTS with Lacus and Athrun chooses to go back to ORB, but he is unsure of one thing: will Cagalli take him back? Will there be a happy ending between Athrun and Cagalli?
1. Reassurance

**Together Once Again-Our Happy Ending**

_Author's Note: This is my first official Gundam Seed/Destiny related fan fic. This is __**MY OWN**__ ending for the Gundam Seed Destiny series and takes place after the Special Edition 4; there may be some added stuff that wasn't in SE 4 (which are my own ideas). Please excuse any minor mistakes I may have missed during my edits. Reviews are welcome, but please no rude ones, and do not flame! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters associated with this series.

* * *

**Part 1: Reassurance**

Lacus Clyne, the new chair woman and the supreme council leader of PLANTS, stood in front of her full length mirror in her room. She gazed at her reflection for a few moments and smiled.

"_So the day has finally come; the time where Naturals and Coodinators can live in peace and harmony. Now there can be peace among both worlds,_" she thought.

A lot has happened during these past years; a lot of tears were shed and quite a few comrades had fallen as well. Her eyes softened and were filled with sadness at the thought of all those lives that were lost during the past two wars. She remembered the death of her father, which brought tears to her eyes. Her father, Siegel Clyne, had worked hard, trying to help bridge the gap between Naturals and Coordinators. Lacus walked towards her dresser and looked at the picture that was standing on it. She looked at it sadly, wishing that her father could be here to see this. She picked it up, wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a small faint smile.

"_This is for you father. Your dream, our visions...They've finally come true. I promise, I won't let you down..I have to be strong, for the good of this world..for the sake of peace..._"

There was a light knock at the door. Lacus awoke from her thoughts and looked towards the door.

"Ms. Clyne. It's almost time for the ceremony," came a voice from behind the door, "are you ready?"

"Yes," Lacus replied as she placed the picture of her and her father back on her dresser. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before she left to meet her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, a space ship arrived at the main spaceport in PLANTS and the passengers onboard departed. Among these passengers were Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, two former pilots and veterans from the previous two wars. They were both there to congratulate Lacus on becoming the new chair woman of PLANTS and to witness the "coronation" ceremony for the new pink-haired leader. Kira had plans of remaining on PLANTS. He wanted to help support and protect Lacus, but most of all, he wanted to be by her side. He loved her a lot and couldn't bear to be without her. Athrun didn't really have plans of returning to PLANTS. He wanted to remain in ORB with Cagalli and be with her, though he wasn't too sure where their relationship stood right now. He knew Cagalli felt the same way, but after all that had happened, no one really knows anymore. But he knew that after this ceremony, he will catch the next shuttle to ORB and return back to Cagalli's side.

"...Hey Athrun?" Kira asked.

Kira's voice snapped Athrun out of his thoughts. Athrun looked up and smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day…the day in which you will be the one to wear the ZAFT white coat," Athrun said, as he chuckled lightly.

"Well, I am now the same rank as Yzak, maybe higher; it depends where Lacus will put me.." Kira responded.

"True," Athrun replied.

"It's too bad that Cagalli couldn't come," Kira said sadly, "with ORB recovering from the damages done from this war…she sure got her hands full."

"Yeah..." Athrun replied, "but it's understandable. After all, she is the nation's leader and everyone depends on her."

"But that's quite a big responsibility for her to handle all by herself though. I mean, with me and Lacus up here on PLANTS, everything should be alright. Lacus is a highly respected person here."

"Yeah, she is."

"But, I know Cagalli will be alright. She's a strong girl, especially with you by her side," Kira added.

Athrun blushed slightly at the comment Kira had just made.

"So…you know I'll be heading back to ORB then right?" Athrun asked after a while.

Kira nodded as he glanced at Athrun's ORB uniform that he was wearing.

"I know I screwed up in the past, and she did too, though not as big as I did...and we reconciled and everything," Athrun stated, "but...will she accept me again?"

"The better question is," Kira stated, "will YOU accept her again?"

Athrun looked at Kira, with a shocked look on his face.

"What do you take me for!" Athrun said angrily, "of course I'll accept her again. I understand why she did what she did and I know she didn't want to go through with it. Don't ask me why, I just KNOW. I trust her and I knew she didn't betray me on purpose either. I knew about her arranged marriage to that Yuna Roma Seiran. She even told me herself and she couldn't really do anything about it. With her father gone, there was no one to call off that marriage. Cagalli wanted to call it off, but she didn't want the ministers of the ORB parliament to question her decision. Those ministers are hard to convince sometimes. Believe me, I know; I've been to her meetings. It's not as easy as it seems. Yuna's father could have called it off, but I knew he had a hidden motive to keep that marriage on. Those damn power-hungry Seirans! It was their fault that ORB ended up that way, hiding Djibril within ORB-"

Athrun's little speech was interrupted by Kira's laughter. He was a little annoyed; first Kira questioned his feelings for Cagalli and now he's laughing.

"This isn't funny, Kira!" Athrun yelled, "when I first found out Cagalli was going to marry Yuna, I was shocked and hurt at the same time. But when I found out that you had kidnapped her, I was relieved; I was glad that you had done that. But at the same time, I realized that it was my fault for leaving her alone; it was my fault...for letting things end this way...But, I promised to myself, that when the war ends, I'll return to her."

Kira smiled; he felt glad that Athrun had realized the mistakes that he had made. He was glad Athrun had found the answer that he was looking for and will be going back to it: the one he loved and will protect no matter what happened. He felt bad for laughing earlier, but he couldn't believe that his best friend had taken that comment so seriously. He knew Athrun's feelings towards Cagalli and he knew how Cagalli felt about him, but he had to make sure that Athrun was back on the right track again. And the good news was...Athrun was.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kira said as Athrun looked at him strangely, "I know my sister will be glad to have you back by her side. After all, you two love and care about each other a lot right?"

Athrun nodded.

"Then your hearts will bring you two together again. I know how rough it was for her without you when you were gone. She kept looking at the ring you gave her; I knew she wanted you back, but she knew that it had to wait. Her country needed her more, which is why she took off the ring before we all left for outer space. But, I'm sure you already knew that right?"

Again, Athrun nodded. He remembered that exact day in which she gave her speech for the entire Archangel crew before she left.

**_Flashback_**  
_Athrun listened as Cagalli spoke. He couldn't help but notice that her ring was taken off. He watched as Cagalli told Neo that she was going to give him the Akatsuki. Kira and Lacus went up to him. Both Kira and Lacus had worried looks on their faces. _

_"Athrun..." Kira started to say. _

_Athrun knew he should talk to her, but he knew why she did what she did and he respected it. He watched as Cagalli left, but before she left, she gave one last look at Athrun. She gave him an apologetic look and then a reassuring smile that told him that everything will be alright and she'll be waiting for him when this is all over. Athrun smiled and nodded, just to let Cagalli know that he understood the message. _

_"It's alright," he said to Kira and Lacus, "we'll leave it for now. I was being impatient before. So there's no need to rush things. We all share the same dream. Everything will work out." _

_Kira and Lacus smiled; Athrun understood Cagalli's decision and was willing to wait._  
**_End Flashback_**

Athrun smiled; he was glad to have Kira for a friend. After talking with Kira, he felt a lot better and was even more excited to go back to ORB.

"Thanks Kira," Athrun said before they entered to meet Lacus.

Athrun couldn't help but smile as he and Kira headed into the main lobby to meet Lacus. He knew how he felt about Cagalli and his heart was telling him to go back to her, which is what Athrun intended to do after the ceremony.

"_Wait for me Cagalli…I'll be coming back, just for you..._"


	2. A Coronation and a Temporary Parting

**Part 2: A Coronation and a Temporary Parting**

Lacus sat and waited as the elevator took her, the other supreme members of the PLANT council and a few members of the ZAFT military down towards the big waiting room, just in front of where the ceremony is to be held. She looked forward to being the chairwoman of PLANTS; she knew that under her supervision and rule (along with Cagalli's influence in ORB and on Earth), a peaceful future between Coordinators and Naturals is well on its way and is soon to be a reality. All the work to end both wars in the past is about to be rewarded in the form of a peaceful future. Once the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened, Lacus stepped out and waited for her other invited guests.

* * *

Once Kira and Athrun walked inside the building where the ceremony was to be held, they were immediately greeted by a magenta-headed girl.

"Athrun!" she yelled happily and hugged him.

Athrun laughed a little.

"It's nice to see you too, Lunamaria," he said calmly as he gently pushed her off him.

Kira chuckled lightly as Athrun shot him a glare.

A black-headed, red-eyed ZAFT soldier came up shortly and saluted.

"Shinn Asuka," he replied, "good to see you again Athrun, Kira."

Athrun and Kira smiled and nodded. Shinn nodded and then glared at Lunamaria.

"What was _that_ earlier?" he asked, rather sternly.

"What?" Lunamaria replied innocently, "can't I say hi to an old friend?"

"Like that?" Shinn asked cooly, trying to hide his jealousy.

"What? You jealous?" Lunamaria teased.

Shinn blushed.

"What?! N-no…I'm not jealous!" Shinn replied quickly.

"Right..." Lunamaria replied and winked at Shinn as Kira and Athrun laughed.

"Is this everyone that's coming to Lacus' ceremony?" Kira asked after a while.

Lunamaria shook her head.

"Nope, Meyrin and a few others will be coming as well. We'll see them shortly. We should probably start heading up towards the waiting room. I think

Ms. Lacus is already waiting for us," she said and winked at Kira.

Kira blushed slightly and followed Lunamaria. Athrun and Shinn laughed and followed. They rarely saw the "ultimate coodinator" blush.

Athrun, Kira, Shinn and Lunamaria stepped into the elevator and were about to head up, when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Luna! Wait!" a red-headed pig-tailed girl shouted as she ran into the soon-to-be departing elevator.

Lunamaria sighed and held the door open a little longer until her younger sister entered the elevator.

"Meyrin, what took you so long?" Lunamaria asked, "you're rarely ever late."

"I'm sorry," Meyrin replied, while catching her breath, "I was doing some CIC related stuff on the new ship. It sure is something though, it's better than the last-"

Meyrin stopped and noticed that there were two other people with Lunamaria, besides the usual Shinn.

"M-M-Mr. Athrun!" Meyrin shouted excitedly, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just accompanying Kira to Lacus' ceremony," Athrun said as Kira nodded.

"Oh I see," Meyrin replied as she looked around; she paused before continuing, "where's Ms. Cagalli?"

"She's back on Earth, in ORB," Athrun replied flatly, "there's a lot to do after all the damage that's been done; she's too busy to come to Lacus' ceremony."

Meyrin could tell that Athrun missed Cagalli, but she knew that there isn't anything she could do to cheer Athrun up.

"Oh…I see…well...I-I'm sure she's fine...but...when you see her again, give her my best wishes..." Meyrin said as she took a seat next to her sister and began to talk to her.

Athrun smiled and nodded as he continued talking to Kira. The elevator doors shut and they all headed up towards the waiting room.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the waiting room. As Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin stepped out of the elevator, they saw Lacus standing across from them in front of the people who accompanied her. She smiled as she saw the others exit the elevator. She tilted her head slightly to get a good look at Kira in his new ZAFT uniform and immediately ran towards him, while Kira ran towards her. They met in the middle of the room, entangled in a heartwarming embrace. Many people in the room smiled, while a few were confused and surprised by this public display of affection.

"I'm really happy to see you Kira," Lacus said as they both let each other go.

"Same to you," Kira replied and smiled.

Lacus told the people who accompanied her to go on ahead and she'll see them when the ceremony begins. After the members of the PLANT council and the ZAFT military who had accompanied her left, Lacus immediately went to welcome the others who had come with Kira.

"It's nice to see you all again," Lacus said and smiled, "I trust you're all doing well?"

Everyone nodded.

"Are all the preparations for your ceremony complete, Ms. Lacus?" asked Lunamaria.

"Yes, all that's left is the ceremony," Lacus replied as she looked around, "where's Cagalli?"

"She's back in ORB. There's a lot she has to do, so she couldn't come with us," Athrun replied.

"I see," Lacus replied, "so I guess you're representing ORB in her place then?"

Athrun nodded and he said, "She really did want to come, but since her country needed her more, she had no choice but to remain on Earth, but she wishes you all the best."

"That's good to hear," Lacus replied and smiled as she turned to go, "we should get going now; it's not polite if the chairwoman keeps her guests waiting."

Everyone nodded. Lacus, Kira and Athrun went ahead, while Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin followed after.

"So by the looks of things, you'll be going back to ORB after this?" Lacus asked Athrun as they were walking.

Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin stopped.

"What?!" they all asked in unison, making the three war veterans turn around.

"Y-you're going back to ORB?!" Shinn asked, somewhat angered by this fact.

Athrun nodded.

"But why?" Lunamaria asked, "your home is here, on PLANTS. You're one of us, Athrun. You belong here."

Shinn and Lunamaria stared at Athrun, demanding an answer for his decision. However, Kira and Lacus knew why Athrun was going back to ORB; Meyrin had a slight idea as to why Athrun was doing this.

"Let's just say…" Athrun began, "that...there's something I need to sort out back on ORB."

"That's not a valid reason!" Lunamaria said, "you-"

"Now, now," Kira said, "that's enough questions for Athrun. This is your first order from your supreme commander."

"B-but-" Lunamaria and Shinn said.

"This is Athrun's choice. I'm sure we'll be seeing him again in the future," Kira said.

Lunamaria pouted.

"Fine," she said stubbornly, "let's go Meyrin; we should go make sure everything's ready for Ms. Lacus' ceremony."

"Hm? Oh, uh...yeah," Meyrin said quickly as she left with her sister, "it was nice to see you again Mr. Athrun! Good luck!"

"Thanks Meyrin," Athrun shouted as he watched the two sisters run off.

"I still don't understand why you're going back to ORB," Shinn said, with a hint of disappointment and confusion in his voice.

He saluted everyone and ran after the Hawke sisters. Athrun watched as Shinn disappeared and sighed. He turned to Kira and Lacus.

"Thanks for the save, Kira," Athrun said, grateful for what his friend had done.

"No problem," Kira said as they entered the big coronation hall.

* * *

The ceremony that stated Lacus as the new chairwoman went by smoothly, with no interruptions whatsoever. Everyone on the PLANT supreme council, the ZAFT military and even the citizens of PLANTS (who were watching the entire coronation on television) welcomed Lacus with open arms. They were all glad that their pink-haired princess has finally returned to PLANTS. Everyone was looking forward to a peaceful future between Naturals and Coordinators, with no war in sight. After the ceremony, the three friends headed to the spaceport to see Athrun off. Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin came along as well.

"So, this is it," Lacus said to Athrun, "take care. I wish you all the best, both you and Cagalli. Make sure you two come by for a visit."

Athrun nodded as he hugged Lacus, "Same to you, make sure you come by ORB sometime. Take care of yourself Lacus and good luck."

"Take care of Cagalli, alright," Kira said, "if you make her cry…well...make sure you say your prayers."

Athrun laughed, "Don't worry Kira, I won't make Cagalli cry again; you can count on it. Besides, I know what will happen if I do...If Cagalli can't finish me off, you'll be next in line to do so."

Kira laughed as he and Athrun shook hands. Athrun turned and walked towards Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin, who were standing far from Kira and Lacus.

"You all take care now and good luck," Athrun said as he shook each of their hands, "and Meyrin, thank you again."

"I-it was nothing, really, Mr. Athrun," Meyrin said, a little embarassed, "take care of yourself...and good luck."

Athrun nodded as he turned to leave. He picked up his briefcase, gave a quick nod to Kira and Lacus and floated off towards the spaceship that was heading to ORB. Kira and Lacus watched Athrun leave, smiling, while Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin were saddened with Athrun's sudden departure.

"I still don't understand why he's going back to ORB," Shinn said.

"I know," Lunamaria said as Kira and Lacus headed back to the car.

"Hey, you three," Kira yelled, "we'll leave without you if you don't hurry up."

"Oh! Uh…We'll be there in a few minutes sir!" Shinn yelled back to Kira as he turned to the Hawke sisters, "you coming?"

Lunamaria laughed at Shinn's reaction to Kira's "order".

"Yeah, we'll catch up in a minute, I need to talk to Meyrin about something, sister to sister," she said to Shinn.

"Alright then," Shinn said as he ran after the couple ahead of him. Lunamaria turned to Meyrin.

"Hey Meyrin," Lunamaria asked her younger sister, "are you going to be okay with this?"

"Hm?" Meyrin asked, "what do you mean Luna?"

"You know…Athrun leaving and all..." Lunamaria said, "I know you like him."

Meyrin blushed, "W-what are you talking about big sis?!"

"Come on, I know you have a crush on him, maybe even like him; you did all that just because you like him, didn't you?" Lunamaria asked.

Meyrin nodded slowly, "B-but I had to do what I had to do. I didn't know why he was being pursued, but I just felt that I had to help him. Not because I like him...okay maybe I do like him…a little, but...somehow...I-I knew I had to help him, but it wasn't for my benefit...but..."

"But?" Lunamaria asked.

"But..." Meyrin said, "it's nothing. Anyways, I'll be okay, don't worry Luna. I'll be fine."

Lunamaria looked at her sister, "Alright then. Come on, we should get going."

"Okay, but…I want to get something to drink first, I'll catch up in a bit," Meyrin said as she ran off towards a vending machine.

Lunamaria looked at her sister; she knew Athrun leaving was bothering her, but she didn't know what else to say. She knew Meyrin was telling the truth; she knew that she'll be okay. But, she felt that Meyrin was hiding something from her. Lunamaria shrugged, and walked off towards the car that was waiting for them.

* * *

Meyrin picked up the soda from the vending machine, opened it and took a sip. She was right; she was going to be okay. She only liked Athrun because of his rank and how famous he was when he was in ZAFT; she didn't like Athrun for Athrun, like Cagalli does. She knew the reason why Athrun left. She knew that Athrun had someone else that he loved, and she had won her place rightfully in his heart: Cagalli Yula Athha. Meyrin knew something was going on between them ever since they first set foot on the Minerva, even before it was revealed that Cagalli's bodyguard was the famous Athrun Zala. She remembered Athrun and Cagalli's long talk back in the infirmary on the Archangel and that confirmed their relationship. Even though she was sick with a fever that time, Meyrin couldn't help but overhear their conversation. It hurt her a lot inside, but if it was just a simple crush, then why did it hurt her so much? It hurt her because she knew who Athrun had feelings for. It hurt her now that she knew that her feelings for Athrun were never going to be returned. But when she saw the tears in Cagalli's eyes when she met her face-to-face for the first time, Meyrin realized that Cagalli really loved Athrun, maybe more than she did herself. If Cagalli lost him, it'd really tear her apart.

**_Flashback_**  
_Meyrin had grabbed everything she needed for her trip to outer space with the Archangel. She left her room and headed to the bridge. On her way there, she met up with Cagalli, who was leaving. Both of them stopped, and met eye-to-eye. Cagalli looked away for a bit, but then found the courage to say what she wanted to say, despite how much she didn't like it._

_"I hear you're planning to go with them?" Cagalli asked._

_Meyrin looked down at the ground, not really wanting to talk to Cagalli, her "rival". She looked a bit sad, but managed to reply, "Um…yes."_

_Cagalli nodded and there was a long pause._

_"Take care…of Athrun…" Cagalli said; it was very difficult for her to say it._

_Meyrin looked up, shocked. "Huh?"_

_"I can't go with you guys," Cagalli continued saying, "but…I'll pray for you."_

_She couldn't believe that Cagalli said that. Why would she leave Athrun to her? However, she wished she didn't see the sadness and tears forming in Cagalli's eyes as she walked by her and left the Archangel. It made Meyrin feel guilty and she didn't like it. That was when she realized that Athrun was very important to Cagalli, just like how Cagalli was important to Athrun. If either of them lost each other, it would hurt a lot. She couldn't bear to see Athrun, or anyone else, sad anymore. She remembered how troubled Athrun was most of the time back on the Minerva and she didn't want to see him like that again. She promised herself that she will take care of Athrun for Cagalli, so they can be reunited again and have the happy ending that they truly deserve._  
**_End Flashback_**

_"Thank you Ms. Cagalli, for letting me be with Athrun in your place for a short time. I wish you both the best!"_

Meyrin threw the empty soda can into the recycling and ran off to where the others were waiting, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the soon-to-be departing space ship, Athrun looked at the star-filled sky and smiled. He glanced down at the object he was holding. It was the Haumea stone necklace that Cagalli gave him a while ago, after the "I killed Kira" incident. He clasped it tightly before putting it back around his neck. He knew this was the right choice for him. He will soon be reunited with his beloved once again.

Back to where Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin were, Shinn and Lunamaria were in a heated arguement.

"But why would Athrun leave?" Shinn asked.

"I don't know, okay Shinn! Geez…you're being annoying...let's just drop this okay," Lunamaria replied desperately.

"Now, now you two," Lacus interrupted, "let's just leave Athrun out of this. This is his decision after all. Besides, we'll be seeing him again, no worries."

"Just as Lacus says, we **will** see him again. We will be seeing something once Athrun arrives in ORB in a few hours," Kira said.

Lacus giggled, while Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin stood still, confused. They didn't understand what Kira meant by that.


	3. Memories and Regrets

**Part 3: Memories and Regrets**

Back on Earth, in the ORB union, representative Cagalli Yula Athha was sitting in another dreary and long meeting. After the second war ended, she didn't expect to attend this many long meetings. She thought that everything had finally been taken care of after the signing of the last peace treaty. She thought that the only thing left for her to do was to fix the damages done from the last war, but she thought wrong. There was still quite a bit of work to get done. Not only does she need to tend to ORB's damages, she has to listen to senior parliament officials argue with one another. Lately, there's nothing but arguing at these meetings; no one can seem to agree on anything these days. However, Cagalli was already preoccupied with something else and was unable to focus on today's meeting. Her former bodyguard, Ledonir Kisaka, noticed that Cagalli was drifting off into her thoughts again. He gave her a sharp nudge, which sent Cagalli back to reality. Kisaka gave her a worried look, but Cagalli returned an "I'm okay, really" look back at him. Kisaka didn't really believe that. After the second war had finally come to an end, Cagalli hasn't been herself lately. She was either locked in her room, or was found staring out the window of her office. The only time she would come out was to get something to eat or sit in long meetings like this. Kisaka sighed; he knew what was bothering the princess, but he knew that he couldn't do anything. Only that "one special person" can solve the inner mystery of the princess...

When the meeting finally ended, Kisaka managed to get a word in with Cagalli before she disappeared again.

"Are you **sure** you're okay?" asked Kisaka.

"For the last time, Kisaka, I'm **fine**, really," Cagalli replied, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

However, Kisaka wasn't fine with that answer. He looked at her again. Cagalli knew she wasn't going to get away that easily, so she quickly thought of an excuse.

"I just...I just need a break from these meetings...that's all really...Do you think you could cover the next meeting for me? It's in 15 minutes," Cagalli said.

"...alright then..." Kisaka said defeated, "I'll fill you in with the details in a few hours. Just try to get some rest."

Cagalli nodded and thanked Kisaka as she disappeared down the opposite hallway. Kisaka sighed again, but he knew that sighing won't fix this problem. He headed off to the next meeting.

* * *

Cagalli headed up a long flight of stairs, which eventually led up to her room. Luckily, no maids were around to see her in her current state. The once head-strong, stubborn and confident "Goddess of Victory" was no longer the same person. The duties she received has stressed the young princess up to the point in which she can't handle anything anymore.

Before her father died, her life was relatively simple. She was able to get her way and strike fear into those that mocked her, especially for being a tomboy. She even had the courage to pilot a mobile suit and enter the final battle in the first war. After taking her father's position as head representative of ORB, Cagalli's days were filled with long meetings, loads of paperwork and other political-related issues. She rarely had time to herself. Any time she had to herself, she was either with Athrun or with Kira and Lacus. However, those free times were a rare event for Cagalli. When the second war started, all the things that she worked hard to protect was falling apart in front of her eyes. She tried to stop the ORB forces from engaging in battle with the Minerva twice, but they wouldn't listen to her. They claimed that she was a fake, all thanks to Yuna Roma Seiran. She broke down and cried so many times during that war, wondering why this was all happening. Athrun even hurt her by re-enlisting in ZAFT and fought against the ORB forces. The whole time Athrun was gone, she was worried about him and wondered where he was. When she got the chance to see him for the first time he had left, she was greeted by a bitter welcome, rather than a warm one. All the things he said really hurt her, but he didn't have to be so bitter about it. She knew she had to stop ORB from taking part in the war, but no matter what she did, ORB still took part in it and as a result, lives were lost. She knew it was her fault. It was her fault for agreeing to ally with the Atlantic Federation and nearly marrying Yuna. The thought of nearly marrying Yuna made Cagalli gag. She was weak...she was powerless back then...she was easily manipulated by the Seirans and as a result, everything she and her friends worked hard for fell apart. Her father's wishes for a peaceful future in which Naturals and Coordinators can co-exist peacefully was never going to come true. Without Athrun by her side, her world began falling apart. During her time on the Archangel, she realized that he was the strength that gave her the courage she needed to continue to live and fight for what she believed in, just like she was his strength. But after how Athrun treated her when they met on the island, it broke her heart. She wished Athrun had never left and re-joined ZAFT, but she understood his reason for leaving. She felt the same way during the first war: she couldn't sit back and do nothing while others fought valiantly and lost their lives. She let him go to the PLANTS, but didn't know that the end result would harm their strong relationship. Tears began to form in her eyes as she entered her room and closed the door.

Cagalli sat on her bed, hugging herself tight. She let her tears fall freely down her face, knowing that "he" was never going to be there to wipe those tears away and comfort her. She saw Athrun and Kira leave earlier in the morning, Kira being in a ZAFT uniform and Athrun in an ORB uniform. She didn't get a chance to wish them a safe trip and say her final good-byes due to her meetings. She knew why Kira was leaving for the PLANTS, but she didn't know why Athrun left with him and was still in an ORB uniform. She knew Athrun was going with Kira for moral support; they were good friends after all. However, she wasn't sure if Athrun was going to leave for good and never come back. He could have had a ZAFT uniform in his briefcase, which could mean he's going back to the PLANTS for Meyrin's sake. Cagalli frowned at that fact, but she knew it couldn't be helped; everything that had happened really messed up their relationship. She didn't know the exact relationship between the two and it seemed that Athrun protected the girl, but she knew that the red-headed ZAFT girl was quite fond of Athrun. She wasn't sure of Athrun's feelings for that girl either. Even though she had told Meyrin to take care of Athrun for her, she regretted saying that. The truth was that she didn't want Meyrin to take care of Athrun; Cagalli wanted to be the one to do that. She wanted to go with them and help them like she did in the last war, but her duties were more important; Athrun understood that, but could their relationship withstand the pressures of Cagalli's political duties? Cagalli wasn't too sure how her relationship with Athrun could affect her duties, but she didn't want to lose him either. More tears fell down her face as memories of her moments with Athrun flashed through her mind. She remembered meeting him for the first time, each believing that the other was the enemy. He was so kind to her during their stay on the island, even though at first they had tried to kill each other. However, as time went on, they grew closer, just like how Kira and Lacus were becoming closer. Cagalli remembered the first time Athrun hugged her, which really caught her off guard and made her blush madly. That wasn't the only time she blushed around him. She blushed a few times whenever he looked her way. She never felt that way about a guy before; it was something new to her. Most people see Cagalli as a tomboy, never showing her feminine/girly side. But when Athrun came around, Cagalli's feminine side always came out around him. He just had his way of seeing Cagalli as the girl she really is, even though he teased her sometimes. Her feelings for Athrun became more evident when they shared their first kiss; that was something she could not forget…her first kiss...and their promise to protect each other...

**_Flashback_**  
_Cagalli was about to leave to get herself ready for the final battle, but Athrun pulled her back. She looked at him, curious, yet a little annoyed._

_"You're going?" Athrun asked with a hint of concern in his voice, "the Strike Rouge?"_

_"What's the matter?" Cagalli asked him, a little annoyed, "I've had more than enough mobile suit training __**and**__ I'm a lot better than the Astray pilots."_

_Athrun looked at her with concern and said "Yeah, but...I mean-" but before he could finish Cagalli interrupted him._

_"What we want to do, what we can do, what we __**got**__ to do...it's the same for everyone...for you, for Kira, for Lacus," Cagalli said as she turned to Athrun, "and for me too."_

_"Cagalli..." Athrun said; he seemed lost for words._

_"Sure, sometimes it seems pointless to go out there and fight, " Cagalli continued, "but with everything that's going on now, we have to."_

_Athrun just looked at her; Cagalli didn't like the way he was looking at her._

_"Don't look at me like that," she said angrily and pulled her arm away from Athrun's grasp, "__**you**__ take a lot more chances out there than I ever would!"_

_"Hm?" Athrun looked confused._

_Cagalli looked at him seriously as she said, "I'm not going to let you die…no way.."_

_Athrun looked surprised. "But..Cagalli..."_

_"I'll be watching over that guy who might be my little brother too," Cagalli added._

_Athrun blinked. "Little brother? Couldn't he be your __**big**__ brother?"_

_Cagalli looked at him, a little annoyed that he'd think that Kira was the older one. "No way, he's definitely younger."_

_Athrun chuckled lightly and smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right.."_

_Cagalli didn't understand, did Athrun agree with her? Suddenly, Athrun floated forward and pulled her into an embrace, surprising Cagalli at the same time._

_"I'm pretty lucky to have met you," Athrun said as he hugged her._

_Blushing, Cagalli didn't know what to do, but she managed to utter "A-Athrun?"_

_Athrun let her go and looked at her, while a red-faced Cagalli looked at Athrun._

_"You and I can protect each other," Athrun said as he leaned forward to kiss Cagalli._

_Cagalli was shocked when his lips met hers. She was overwhelmed with emotions; she was so happy and touched. Cagalli let her emotions take control of her as she deepened the kiss further. _  
**_End Flashback_**

Cagalli reached up and touched her lips.

_"Athrun..."_ she thought sadly to herself.

She looked out her window, as her tears fell down her face even more. She clenched her fist and pounded her bed.

"Damn it!" she yelled, "if I knew that it would hurt this much, I wish I never met him in the first place!"

Cagalli widened her eyes in surprise; she couldn't believe she just said that. Deep within her heart, she knew she wanted to see Athrun; she wanted Athrun by her side again...she...she loved him. Tears fell uncontrollably from her amber eyes again. Cagalli cried silently on her knees.

_"Look at me...I'm pathetic..."_ she thought in her mind, _"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry again...But...it's just...so hard..."_

Cagalli looked across the room to her dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"_Yeah...I really do look pathetic...crying over a guy that probably won't come back...but...I can't help it can I? I really do love Athrun...a lot...and I always will..._"

She got up and walked towards her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer and took out a box. She opened it and picked up a small silver object with a dark purple ruby-like stone embedded in the middle of it; it was the ring that Athrun had given to her before he left for PLANTS. She stared at it and smiled. The day that Athrun gave that ring to her was the happiest day of her life, even though it was unexpected.

**_Flashback_**  
_Athrun was about to leave, but he felt a little uneasy about leaving Cagalli alone in ORB. He didn't want Yuna Roma Seiran to get closer to Cagalli; he didn't want to lose her. He put down his briefcase and turned to Cagalli as he dug in his pocket._

_"Look, I know about the whole situation with Yuna Roma," Athrun said with a hint of jealously and dislike in his voice._

_Cagalli looked at him apologetically; she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go through with the engagement with Yuna, but with her father gone, there was nothing that she could do._

_Athrun understood her position; he didn't like it either, but what could he do? _

_"I know...but I don't have to like it," he said._

_He grabbed her arm and slipped a silver ring on her finger. Cagalli looked at it in surprise._

_"What?" she asked as she looked up at Athrun._

_Athrun turned away, blushing. Cagalli looked at him, unsure of what to say. He turned back to look at her, embarrassed, but he wanted her to get the message. Cagalli blushed._

_"You...I...I mean," Cagalli stuttered as she was trying to find the right words to say, "it's..just uh..."_

_Cagalli really didn't know what to say; she didn't expect Athrun to give her something like that so suddenly._

_"Giving a ring isn't just something you just spring on somebody you know!" Cagalli managed to blurt out._

_"Uh..sorry about that," Athrun said._

_Cagalli looked at him and smiled as she laughed softly. Athrun looked at her and smiled. They shared one final embrace before Athrun left._

_"Take care," Cagalli said, "keep in touch."_

_"Yeah," Athrun replied, "hang in there Cagalli."_

_They let each other go and leaned in to share one final kiss. Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other warmly once more, each happy to know that they loved each other. Athrun picked up his briefcase and boarded the escort plane. Cagalli watched as Athrun disappeared into the skies._  
**_End Flashback_**

Cagalli gazed at the ring. She couldn't believe that the ring was still so shiny after so long. She polished the purple stone and she slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at her hand; it didn't feel bare and empty anymore. She stared at the ring some more. Suddenly, a noise caught her attention. She ran towards her window and saw that a plane had just landed in the main courtyard of the Athha mansion. She wondered why a plane would land there of all places; it wasn't one of her orders. Cagalli glaced at the passenger seats and her eyes widened in surprise as her hands covered her mouth in shock. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw who was sitting in one of the passenger seats.

"_It...it couldn't be..._" she thought, "_A-Athrun?!_"


	4. Always Have Faith-Reunited At Last

**Part 4: Always Have Faith-Reunited At Last**

Cagalli couldn't believe what she was seeing. Athrun was on that plane, the same Athrun Zala that's been on her mind since he left for PLANTS with Kira. She pinched her cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ow!" Cagalli yelled as she rubbed her sore cheek, "well...it looks like I'm not dreaming...at least...I don't think I am...but...why is he..."

There was no time for questions; Cagalli immediately ran out of her room and headed towards the main courtyard. She passed by many questioning eyes as she ran down the stairs, many of them wondering why their representative was in such a hurry. When Cagalli arrived at the entrance to the courtyard, there were already other spectators present in front of her (most of them from ORB parliment and a few from the ORB military). Like her, they were all wondering why a plane would land there of all places. Unlike them, Cagalli was there just to see one person and that was Athrun.

"Excuse me," Cagalli said as she rushed by the people in front of her.

Cagalli shoved her way past everyone and finally got a good look at the person leaving the plane; tears fell from her eyes again as she saw the person she was wishing to see again walk out of the plane. Athrun stepped down the stairs and was welcomed by many wondering and questioning eyes, but he only wanted to see one pair of eyes: Cagalli's. He glanced around and found Cagalli standing a few feet away from where he stood; he smiled and waved warmly at Cagalli. Cagalli couldn't take it anymore; she ran towards Athrun, not caring what the parliament officials and the military thought; all she wanted was to see Athrun again.

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried as she ran towards him and hugged him.

Athrun blinked in surprise; he didn't expect Cagalli to be so forward, especially in front of all those ORB parliament and military officials. He looked around and saw a lot of surprised faces. But he didn't care, he was just glad to see Cagalli again. He hugged her back.

"Athrun..I.." Cagalli said as she let Athrun go.

She was lost for words; she didn't know what words to say to let him how much she loves him. She looked up at Athrun, her eyes still wet from her recent crying. Athrun noticed her eyes were teary again and his eyes softened.

"You've...you've been crying again haven't you?" Athrun asked as he reached forward and wiped Cagalli's tears away.

Cagalli blushed lightly and looked down at the ground. Athrun pulled her into another heartwarming embrace.

"Cagalli...I'm so...I'm so sorry...for all that's happened to ORB," Athrun said, "and...for what happened between us."

Cagalli looked up and shook her head. "It's...it's alright...it couldn't be helped...we...we were both at fault...we both wanted the same thing so badly...that we lost our way trying to get it back again."  
"Cagalli..." Athrun said.

"But...I want to know something," Cagalli said, as she slowly pushed away from Athrun, "why...why'd you come back?"

Athrun looked at Cagalli. But before he could reply, Cagalli cut him off.

"All that time while you were gone, you were on my mind the whole time, 24/7! You don't know what it was like Athrun! You don't know how painful and hard it was for me..." Cagalli said quickly as more tears threatened to fall.

"You don't know how much you hurt me Athrun..." Cagalli added sadly as her tears fell from her eyes again.

Athrun looked at Cagalli sadly. He knew what Cagalli meant; the way he treated her back then was something he couldn't forgive himself for doing. He was just so frustrated with what had happened that he wound up blaming Kira, Cagalli and ORB for what had happened. If Kira hadn't brought Athrun back to his senses, he wouldn't be here right now, in front of Cagalli.

"I knew...I knew that it was my fault...it was all my fault that everything had to happen that way," Cagalli said as she fell to her knees, "I was so weak back then..."

Athrun knelt down. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to interrupt Cagalli; he knew she had a lot to say and he wanted her to let it all out. He hugged her again as Cagalli continued crying on his shoulder.

"I...I didn't realize how weak I had become," Cagalli continued, "but...I realized that...I was missing something...I was missing the most important person to me…you."

Cagalli looked up at Athrun as she said the three words she's been wanting to say the whole time.

"I...I love you..." she managed to say in between sobs.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, speechless at Cagalli's sudden confession. He was so happy to finally hear those three words, but he couldn't bring himself to reply back just yet. Cagalli looked at Athrun and she slowly got up.

"Look...it's...it's okay if you don't feel the same way for me anymore," Cagalli said sadly as Athrun looked up at her in surprise, "I understand if you've...you've fallen for someone else..."

By "someone else", Cagalli meant Meyrin. Athrun knew who she was talking about. Athrun got up and quickly grabbed Cagalli's arm before she turned around to leave.

"What is it Athrun?" Cagalli asked angrily, "weren't you here to tell me that you've decided to go back to the PLANTS to be with Meyrin? That you want your ring back to give to that girl? Or is it...something else?"

"Look..." Athrun said slowly, "I don't know how you got that idea, but **nothing** happened. We're **only** friends. I fought for ORB, I fought **for you**. There's only one person that I truly love, and it is that person that I'm here in ORB for."

Cagalli watched in surprise as Athrun knelt down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. He lifted the lid and Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise. There, inside that box, was a silver diamond ring. Cagalli's eyes were filled with tears. She looked down at Athrun, who was smiling at her.

"I love you. You're the only woman for me Cagalli. You always have been and you always will. My love for you is still the same and will never change," Athrun said and smiled again.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Cagalli Yula Athha," Athrun said as confidently as he could, "will you...marry me?"

Cagalli was speechless. She was so happy that all she did was manage to nod. Athrun was really happy that Cagalli agreed. He smiled as he slipped the engagement ring on her left ring finger, right next to the one he had given to her previously. He got up and pulled her into a loving embrace. Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun and returned his hug.

"Was **that**the proper way of giving someone a ring?" he asked teasingly as they let each other go.

Cagalli gave him one of her glares, but her eyes softened as she smiled.

"Yes...yes it was," Cagalli said as she leaned forward to kiss Athrun.

The two shared a long heartwarming kiss. Applause resounded all over the Athha mansion.

Athrun and Cagalli broke their kiss and looked around to see everyone applauding. The couple looked at each other and smiled.

"Well...it looks like everything is going to be okay now," Cagalli said.

"Yeah, you're right," Athrun replied as he kissed Cagalli again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the PLANTS, five people were eavesdropping on the event that was taking place in ORB. Lunamaria and Shinn watched in surprise, while Kira, Lacus and Meyrin smiled.

"Well, it looks like they'll have a happy ending," Lacus said as she looked at Kira.

Kira nodded as he watched his best friend and sister hug each other again on television.

Lunamaria put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"So that's why Athrun wasn't interested in me...he was already in love with someone else," Lunamaria said, "no wonder...no one can ever resist the Luna charm."

Shinn muffled a laugh, only to be hit on the head by Lunamaria.

"It's too bad we couldn't hear anything though..." Lacus said sadly.

"Hey, we're dealing with Cagalli here remember? If she found out that someone was recording this, she'll kill Miriallia, not to mention me..." Kira said.

Lacus laughed, "But we don't need to hear what's happening. Actions speak much clearer than words after all."

"Yeah...you're right, Lacus," Kira said as he wrapped an arm around Lacus' waist.

Everyone continued watching, each enjoying the heartwarming reunion between the blue-haired Coodinator and a blonde-haired Natural. Even Shinn was happy for the couple.

* * *

That night, after a nice quiet dinner, Athrun and Cagalli took a moonlit stroll just outside the Athha estate. The night was absolutely perfect; the sky was clear and dotted with many shining stars, with the moon smiling down on the happy couple.

"So...you **sure**that nothing happened between you and Meyrin?" Cagalli asked.

"What? You still think that-" Athrun started to say, but instead he just hugged Cagalli.

"A-Athrun?" What are you-" Cagalli said as she tried to get Athrun to give her a straight answer.

"Nothing happened, **really**," Athrun replied as he looked at Cagalli, "you can ask Kira and Lacus for yourself, even Meyrin if you'd like. They'll all give you the same answer."

Cagalli smiled; just by looking in his eyes, she can tell he was telling the truth. She believed him.

"Besides, the only person I want to be with is..." Athrun said as he kissed Cagalli's hand, "...you...my princess…"

"Hey," Cagalli said annoyed, "didn't I tell you to **never**call me that?"

Athrun chuckled lightly as he held Cagalli in his arms.

"Hey Athrun," Cagalli said, looking at Athrun. There was a light blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Hm?" Athrun looked at Cagalli curiously.

"I'm...I'm really glad that you came back," Cagalli said and smiled.

"Me too, Cagalli," Athrun replied as he and Cagalli shared another kiss.

"Come on, we better get back," Cagalli said after they broke their kiss, "I've got a massive amount of paperwork to do..."

"Alright," Athrun said, "I'll help you with some of it."

"Good, you better get used to doing some paperwork," Cagalli said, "my soon-to-be assistant Representative Zala."

"Assistant Representative Zala?" Athrun asked, "don't you mean **Representative**Zala?"

Cagalli laughed lightly, "Hey, who's the official heir to ORB here?"

Athrun laughed, "Fine...but I liked Representative Zala better."

Cagalli gave Athrun a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, we can both rule ORB...together...as Representatives Athha and Zala or in a few months...as Representatives Zala times two."

Athrun smiled as he held Cagalli's hand. "Shall we, princess?"

"Athrun..." Cagalli said sternly, "you're **this** close to being kicked out of ORB..."

"Hey! You know I was just playing," Athrun said and laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Cagalli replied and smiled, "you know I'll never kick you out of ORB. Besides, I...I actually enjoy being called 'princess'..well only if you're the one saying it..."

"Great," Athrun said and smiled, "because you'll always be my princess…"

"And you'll always be my knight in shining armour.." Cagalli replied.

The couple shared one last kiss before heading back to the Athha mansion. They walked back together, with Athrun's arm wrapped around Cagalli's waist and Cagalli's head on Athrun's shoulder. They were both content to be back by each other's side once again.

* * *

_Author's note: And that's the end! I must say that I liked this ending __**a lot**__ better than the series. I hope you like it as well =D I'll let you guys figure out how their wedding goes. Don't forget to leave a comment (if you have one that is). Let's hope Athrun and Cagalli will have a __**real**__ happy ending someday _


End file.
